Virus Creator
by Martial Arts Master
Summary: Ever wonder who created the virus that caused so much trouble in the Digimon movie? Well, in this story, told from Willis's point of view, taking place after episode 50 of Digimon 02, Willis finds out who created it. Please review!


Virus Creator  
by Martial Arts Master  
Digimon and all related characters copyrighted by Bandai, Saban, Fox, Fox Kids, TV Tokyo, and Toei. This story takes place after the final episode of Digimon 02, so if you haven't seen that episode, some of this might not make sense to you, like the fact that everyone on the planet has a Digimon now. Also, this is the first fic I've done from a first-person point of view, namely Willis's point of view. And now for the story.  
  
***  
  
Hi, I'm Willis.  
I'm going to tell you a story.  
It's a story about how I recently found out a hithero unknown secret that directly relates to me and my Digimon.  
First off, I'm an adult now, and a computer programmer at that. Now, everyone on the entire planet Earth has a Digimon.  
But only a small percentage of those Digimon can digi-volve or de-digivolve.  
Here's how it works.  
I don't know how Gennai or whoever it was responsible for the change set it up, but whenever a human is born on Earth now, a Digimon appears to bond with that human and become his/her partner.  
This Digimon could be Baby, In-Training, Rookie, Champion, Ultimate, Mega, or Armor. It could be male or female. It could be Vaccine, Data, or Virus type, and believe it or not, the Virus-types are just as well-behaved as the Vaccine and Data types. And yes, that does mean you could meet something like a MyeloMyotismon on the street, and it would probably be polite and say "Good day" to you. That's how well-behaved the Digimon are now, not like the ones that threatened Earth before.  
Once the Digimon appears, it stays in the same form for it and the human's life, unless it belongs to the lucky few who are Digidestined, who can make Digimon digi-volve or de-digivolve.  
For instance, you could be born with a Nanimon, or you could be born with a Gaurdromon. The list goes on, there must be hundreds of possibilities that randomly get chosen from for each human.  
So why doesn't the digital world run out of Digimon to send, you ask?  
Because if you've been watching the show, you'll know that Digimon never really die. Their information just gets reconfigured. Want an example? Watch the third part of the Digimon movie.  
And now the Digimon have become an accepted part of society.  
They go to school along with human children, and they help out adults with their jobs.  
For instance, I sometimes watch a comedian's show, and I see that the comedian has a Frigimon. This Frigimon tells just as many jokes as the comedian does.  
I saw a martial artist once with a Leomon, and that Leomon teaches Digimon martial arts, while the martial artist teaches humans martial arts.  
In fact, each of my own parents has a Monzaemon.  
Are you starting to get the picture? Wait, there's more.  
When two humans fall in love and become a couple, and their Digimon are the opposite sex, the Digimon invariably fall in love too! I can't understand it. Neither can I understand why there doesn't seem to be any homosexual Digimon couples. Just another Digimon mystery, I guess.  
Of course, you don't see as many Digimon couples as you expect, because even heterosexual couples often have Digimon of the same sex.  
For example, Ken, one of the Digidestined (you know, the few who can make Digimon digi-volve or DNA-Digivolve), has a Wormmon, and Wormmons are male.  
His wife, Yolei, who is also a Digidestined, has a Hawkmon, and Hawkmons are male, too. And since I already said that for some strange reason, there are no homosexual Digimon couples, Hawkmon and Wormmon obviously didn't fall in love like their Digidestined partners did.  
You want an example of two Digimon who ARE a couple? Let me give you one.  
There was this one boy with an Angewomon and this one girl with a Unimon. (Yes, you heard me, it's quite possible for someone to have an opposite-sex Digimon. Just ask Yolei.) The two humans fell in love, and after that I saw the Angewomon and Unimon fall in love too!  
I know, you're probably thinking that life is getting weird now. But actually, life is pretty good.  
Ever since everyone got a Digimon partner, crime has been reduced _dramatically_.  
That's easy to explain. Digimon partners usually act as consciences, too, and because they bond with their human partners, they can usually talk criminals out of doing crimes out of need for material wealth.  
And with crimes done out of emotion, it's easy to explain why the amount of those have gone down so much, too. These crimes usually happen because people don't talk about their feelings beforehand.  
But now everyone has their very own friend to share things with, and that friend really connects to them, too. So it's easy to share your feelings with your Digimon partner and have that Digimon partner be able to soothe or talk you out of whatever rash thing you're planning to do.  
Of course, it should be fairly obvious that this goes both ways. Digimon don't commit crimes because of the reverse of the reason why I said humans don't commit crimes very much anymore.  
As for world hunger, of course it hasn't been completely solved yet, but you wouldn't _believe_ how much has already been done about the problem.  
It's that conscience thing again. Before, the problem was caused because the rich were hoarding all the food and even wasted some that could have been given to the poor.  
But now that everyone has a Digimon partner, the Digimon convince the rich to give to the poor, so nobody has to act like Robin Hood or anything.  
Yeah, I know, bad joke. But I'm still not done listing the benefits that having Digimon has given our world.  
You know the drug problem that was so bad 25 years ago? That's been pretty much eradicated.  
Again, conscience. Digimon all over the world convinced their human partners that talking feelings out between them would be better than taking drugs.  
So the drugs have been destroyed, and that problem's taken care of.  
I could go on and on about how Digimon have been so beneficial to us, but I'll probably bore you.  
Suffice to say, the world we live in now is as close to a utopia as possible.  
That's how nice our world has become.  
Impossible, you say? 30 years ago we thought something like Digimon were impossible. Now look at what's happened.  
But now let me get to that secret I told you about earlier.  
  
I actually found out this secret about 2 days ago, so I was an adult when I found out the secret just like I'm an adult now. But let me start at the beginning.  
As you may know, I'm the only one on the planet with two Digimon.  
They are Terriermon and Lopmon. I used to call Lopmon Kokomon during the whole virus incident, but then I found out that like all other Digimon, Kokomon's name changes when he digi-volves past In-Training.  
Lopmon was his Rookie form, which I hadn't seen during the virus incident. Lopmon looked like Terriermon, except he was brown where Terriermon was white, and pink where Terriermon was green.  
I got strange looks often because of having two Digimon. I still do, in fact.  
But, of course, they were satisfied when I told them that the Digimon were twin, which was the truth. It made sense, too. If humans could give birth to twins, why couldn't Digimon be twins also?  
I had recently asked a detective with an Ikkakumon to try to track down the one who had written down the virus that had caused so much trouble once.  
He wasn't particularly interested at first, because I made the mistake of first telling him that the virus had once tore Kokomon away from me and turned him against me. Again, watch the Digimon movie for details.  
But then I told him that I had created a third Digi-egg and that the virus had turned the Digi-egg into a horrible monster that had eventually turned into Diaboromon.  
NOW the detective was interested. Diaboromon had almost destroyed Japan and America. National safety was always a concern, so naturally the detective wanted to track down the virus's creator now.  
I was waiting around, wishing that the detective would hurry up and find the virus creator.  
  
After a long time, and I don't know how so don't ask, the detective found the guy.  
He was an adult now, of course. He wore glasses, had black hair that looked like it hadn't been cut since the day Diaboromon attacked, had a maniacal gleam on his face, and his eyes were bloodshot.  
"This is the guy for sure," the detective said. "He even confessed."  
"_You're_ the one who created the virus?" I asked.  
"That's me!" the guy said, laughing insanely.  
"Why?!" I shouted. "Your virus almost cost me one of my Digimon!"  
"So what?" the guy responded. "I had to create the virus! It was fun! I love creating viruses, and that one I created was the biggest one yet!"  
The guy laughed again.  
"Don't you care about other people's feelings?" I asked him.  
"Yeah, but when I compare other people's feelings to the pleasure that creating a virus gives me, the virus creation wins hands-down," the guy said, laughing insanely again.  
I was stunned. Did this guy really place his own pleasure over others' welfare?  
And that insane laugh was really beginning to get on my nerves.  
I wanted to punch him, but Lopmon beat me to it.  
He sprang at the guy so suddenly that none of us could stop him.  
Lopmon punched the guy, then tackled him and started punching him in the face repeatedly.  
"You turned me into a horrible monster!" Lopmon screamed. "Because of you I nearly killed my best friend and my own brother! You're gonna pay for that!"  
This was said as Lopmon was still punching him.  
To get Lopmon off, the detective's Ikkakumon had to push Lopmon off, then gently pin him to the ground with his foot.  
"Calm down, kid," Ikkakumon said. "I never seen anyone with that kind of grudge before."  
"You're under arrest," the detective said to the one who had created the virus, putting handcuffs on the guy.  
The guy didn't seem to care, and he laughed insanely yet again.  
"You know, you might wanna try an insanity plea, you might actually succeed," the detective added, leading him out, heading towards the police station. The detective's Ikkakumon followed.  
So that's my story.  
Pretty anti-climatic, huh?  
Well, be realistic. Not everything in life is solved with a lot of flair like our battles with the evil Digimon were.  
  
The End  
  
E-mail all questions and comments to bleifer@msn.com. 


End file.
